


Tears of the sky

by clarency



Series: Tears series [1]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Insanity, Short moment of peace of mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarency/pseuds/clarency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was humming a tune, swaying from side to side, like he was dancing along with the music that only he could hear. The green eyes shone of pure happiness as he took a step out in the falling rain, feeling the water under his naked feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of the sky

**Author's Note:**

> First sentence of this story popped up out of nowhere and helped write the story. Angsty. Sorry for any mistakes I might have done. Don't have a beta reader at the moment.

He was humming a tune, swaying from side to side, like he was dancing along with the music that only he could hear. The green eyes shone of pure happiness as he took a step out in the falling rain, feeling the water under his naked feet.

Laughing, he stretched out his arms and swirled around, all while the sky cried out her tears.

The men that had searched for him in panic, stilled at the sight.

Their leader swallowed painfully in sadness and took a step forward.

“Ezra,” He called softly.

The man in the rain turned his eyes toward him and smiled. 

“It’s raining,” He laughed. “The sky is weeping, so the Earth can feel whole once more,”

“Ezra, please come inside. You’ll get sick out here.”

“Dance with me,” The man in the rain pleaded and smiled. “Dance with me,”

The leader’s eyes softened, his friend almost looked sane again. It had been so long since he’d seen him enjoy himself like this.

So the leader ignored his other friends and stepped out in the rain.

The green eyed man giggled in delight and held out his hands in welcome.

The leader grasped them gently and together the two of them started to swirl around in the middle of the street, rain pouring down around them.

It was cold and wet, but it was worth of every minute to see the pure joy in his eyes as he danced to the tune that he was humming.

“Can you hear it?” He shouted. “Can you hear the music?”

The leader closed his eyes, imagining the music that his friend could hear in the corner of his mind. He nodded and allowed himself to smile over the satisfied giggle that reached his ears.

Watched by their friends and the townspeople, they continued to swirl around in the water that was the tears, sent as a gift from the sky to make things whole again. 

For a little while, the sky was also giving six men a small miracle that lifted their aching hearts, giving their souls a sense of peace. 

Their friend with a smile on his face and not being tormented by the voices in his head that always made him scream.

Just for a little while, they could see him again, as he once was.

Until the sky took her gift back


End file.
